zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Disabling Blogs
of this.}} :I kind of see both sides of this. I'd be all for some kind of anti blog powers that admins could use if that's feasible. Alternatively, we could stop blogs altogether, and simply use forums for what we would have been using blogs for. Birdman's OoT3DS pics for example would have been fine on a forum. I'm not sure there's much if anything that we want to see on a blog that wouldn't do fine as a forum, so long as we make it known here that forums can be used in place of the blogs that we actually want.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I still wonder if we can't just use forums for that stuff. It would involve a bit of an expansion to our definition of what forums are for, but it still seems workable if we just accept forums as a method of blogging. I'm still iffy on what powers admins have/could be given regarding blog controlling. If individual blogs and/or unwanted bloggers could simply be blocked when they got out of hand I'd be behind that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) or something below the message and then check to see how many people do it.}} A month without blogs Professional Bump So the blogs have died down, we can commence in cheering. The last blog was May 2, so it's been twelve days without a blog or blog comment. With summer coming up, we're going to have a lot more users, as shown by last years summer activity, and they're going to make blogs, like shown last year. A concern that I have, is, the majority of us saw the WMM fiasco last year. And that rooted from blogs. If we can get a way to minimize to blog creation, it'd be a good idea. Like TM suggested, if we could come up with a way to mention it to new users, it would be a good idea. He suggested we mention it in my welcome template, and since I have complete control over that template, I've drafted a way of doing it: Further more, we could put it in the Welcome Template that wikia automatically does, but that would be an admin matter of placing it in there, and would be up for further discussion. And this needs to be sorted out by the summer, because if we disable blogs half-way through the summer, we'll get people complaining about the blogs disappearing. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 17:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm cool with this. This way valued users who contribute to the site regularly can create blog posts and the n00blets cannot! Also, more commencing of cheering. -'Minish Link' 17:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::This looks good. Let's get this done quickly, so long as nobody sees any serious flaws with this plan (I certainly don't). Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Methinks this is a rather idealistic way of handling the problem. People have proved time and again that they mostly ignore what the welcome message says. It may be a somewhat decent idea as far as proving that we have at least tried to inform them, but this blog activity level goes in phases, it'll be back to what it was before you know it. --AuronKaizer ' 01:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) If it's good to go, and everybody likes how this is going and how it looks, then I'll add it to the template when I wake up. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi]](Talk) 01:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hold on. Many, if not, most, new users wouldn't know what a mainspace edit is and my proceed to just ignore it. We should explain what it is. Also, some people are likely going to mainspace edit poorly just to be able to make blogs. The 03:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :What TM said, and additionally, Jazz, you do kinda have to note what AK said. I do think we should somehow explain what mainspace is in the message too. Also, mind you that an admin has to be the one to put whatever message is, so we should work on this more. -'Minish Link' 03:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I did note what he said. And I was talking about my template, not the site's welcome template. And although they proved that they don't pay attention to the welcome template, I have gotten thank yous for the welcome, so clearly they payed attention to something. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 09:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Its worth a try. If a user starts making loads of blogs then we can alert them to the rule which would be official if we have it written down. That way once we warn them once they'll probably stop since it is part of the rules. Oni Link 11:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice and MediaWiki:Community-corner are also possibilities. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 13:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Official Bump This has sat for a while, and we've had a pretty clean summer without spammy blogs. But something has come up that makes me want a blog policy. On Pokémon Wiki we have a user blog policy that worked pretty well, until of course, we all got to the point where we wanted to see blogs gone. ANYWAYS. My point is, we've had a blog of 71 bytes, one from a user who hasn't (he's from PKMN as well) grasped the concept of Fanon wikis, and another made a day before the last. I would still like to see blogs disabled, yes, but that's not going to happen, and there's not really a point to it anymore. But at the very least, I would like to see a blog policy, considering we've had these insanely pointless blogs the past three days. – ''Jäzz '' 22:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm basically behind any removal or limit to blogs at this point. I can't remember the last time a blog was really productive here, and all the at least mildly experienced users know how to make forums or user subpages or whatever if they have something to say. Blogs were forced upon us in the first place if I'm remembering my second hand info correctly, and these days they generate an annoying spam to useful ratio, so I don't see why we should bother.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Y Not (remove them, that is). --AuronKaizer ' 23:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm for removing them or making a policy. Policy could be a pain to enforce, but whatever the people want; blogs were fun back in the day but that was when we had active users and the contributors weren't spamming around with them. If we want a policy, I'm for that, and if we want them removed, I'll go with that too. -'Minish Link 23:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Official Bump Part II * User blog:Desacabose/Found * User blog:Desacabose/No face book * User blog:Desacabose/because * User blog:Desacabose/FACEBOOK * User blog:Paradox64/ME GUSTA Clearly users don't know when blogs should be made and when they shouldn't. They need to go. I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of seeing what is basically one line blogs on nothing of importance. They should just go in my opinion. --Jazzi 13:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I know that I was not around for the original discussion of this issue, but I am of the opinion that they should go. From all of Wikia, if I had my way, but that's obviously far beyond what we can do. This is not Tumblr, where people blog about their feelings, nor IGN, where video game news needs to be reported (which is pretty much the only legitimate way I've seen the blogs used). This is, first, foremost, and in its entirety, an encyclopedia. Our only duty is to provide information in an article format, and the blog function, or any other function not connected to this, needs to go as immediately as possible. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Kill all the blogs. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I guess I never commented on this but I remember arguing keeping them in other discussions. However, they should be disabled as any blog that would be useful could be put in a forum as well. It doesn't appear like anybody is advocating keeping them around so I see no reason to delay with disabling blogs. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/DoIt.gif --AuronKaizer ' 01:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately blogs are now useless and I must agree. Let's do this thing. In fact, after posting this comment, since we have enough approval, I'll hit the kill button (normally I wouldn't "jump the gun" like this, but if we wait it'll never get done). -'Minish Link 02:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC)